Angel's Journey
by CelestialFields
Summary: Chuck/God calls Castiel to sends him on his first mission, he would like him to spend some time with a family. (Alternative universe story.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Disclaimer-I do not own supernatural.

This is going to a alternative universe story and this is going to be out of character.

* * *

He looked up and saw a light far off in the distance. He took a step and a white platform appeared under his foot, he place his other one on it. Behind the platform before disappeared. He stood in the dark room nothing was around him he, could no longer see the gate that lead him here it was gone.

But he continued on and kept his eyes on the mysterious glowing ball of light. He took another step and the glowing intensified he took another and a red light appeared. He continued left, right, left, right, with each step a new color appeared. Oranges to greens to bright yellows to sky blues. Each color floated around the bright ball of light.

He picked up speed, he ran towards the white brick platform where the bright ball of light awaited him. He stood in front of it, it reminded him of the Northern Lights that his brother once showed him from up above, It was beautiful. He wondered what awaited him on the other side.

He extended his arm, hand touching the light like his brother informed him to do. A warm fuzzy feeling filled him along with power. A power that only the divine could have it was The Lord calling him. He stepped into the light a loud ringing noise filled the air. The power grew stronger the warmth surrounding him like a hug. His wings appeared behind him slowly turning a pearly white color.

The light intensified more, he closed his eyes and let the feelings take control. Within a few seconds everything stopped, he opened his eyes and was met with an open field that had many flowers and a big stone fountain in the middle. A faint cool wind blew past him, the sky was clear no cloud to be seen. The sky was as blue as the ocean.

'This is God's garden I thought this place was a myth!'

He had never been to this place before he only heard stories about it. And it was just the way that the stories described beautiful! But there was just one thing where was The Lord? Once again a warm feeling took over him and, a sudden peace filled the air. He felt his wings tingling he turned around to look at them they were glowing and had gotten a new color at the tips. The white color ombrèd to black.

He felt a small breeze pass by him he looked up it was him...God. A rush of feelings took over him he couldn't explain what they were but at the same time he felt safe. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder he,froze and saw him smiling at him. Castiel looked down at his feet but a soft hand touched the bottom of his chin and lifted it up slowly, he was met with crystal blue eyes that reminded him of his own.

He looked at him the eyes,"Castiel..."

"My-my lord!" He nervously stuttered out.

"No, please just call me chuck."

"Chuck..." He repeated.

Chuck looked at the angel and cupped his face with his hand.

It's been a while since he had seen the young angel and he grew so much. 'They grow up so fast.' He removed his hand from his face and smiled.

"How have you been?"

He asked calmly.

"Good." Castiel replied, he wasn't really expecting small talk from him, he thought he would just send him on his mission right away like his brothers had told him but no. He wondered if he really called him just to talk?

If so about what? Castiel's mind went hay wire on things that The Lord would want to talk about. He thought about the pranks that he pulled on his brothers, uh oh! what if he was going to punish him for that!

He hoped not...

" So, do you know what I summoned you here for?" He asked calmly almost too calm, he knew about it! Instead of trying to hide it Castiel decided to admit it. Anyway if he were to hide it, one of his brothers would tell on him eventually.

"Yes, I know and I'm truly sorry but they were being mean to me!"

Chuck raised an eye brow in confusion, "What are you talking about?" He asked. "Wait you don't know?...About it?"

"About what?"

He could of just said 'never mind it's nothing' but he knew eventually his brothers would tell on him for what he did, some empression he was giving!

"Okay, so I pulled some pranks on my brothers and one of them may have gotten hurt." He let out and, bowed his head in shame. Chuck was still really confused but just went along with it. "It's okay Castiel I'm not mad at you plus I wasn't even talking about that. But now that you mention it I do recall Gabriel limping on one leg."

Castiel scratched his nervously, "He he he yeah...But you're not going to punish me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I hurt one of my brothers." He lifted his head slowly.

"Yes, but I forgive you but next time there will be consiquinceses. Next time if they are bothering you come to me okay?"

"Yes, sir." He let out a sigh of relief , happy to know that he got away with that one. But if that's not what Chuck wanted talk about then... it was his mission and it was his first one...

"Then is this about my mission?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Would you like to sit down and, talk?"

"Sure."

Chuck walked over to a bench that was in front of the stone fountain. Castiel followed him and sat next to him he didn't recall it being there but he just most likely looked over it.

"What do you think of the garden?"

"It's beautiful! I always thought this place was myth." "Wait really? I thought your brothers told you about this place." "No..." Castiel looked at the never ending field of flowers, he absolutely loved the way the colors blended together like a painting of a sunset.

"Did you create this place?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, I did." "It's amazing, I love it!"

"Then you are welcome to come here any time." "Thank you." "So your mission...I would like to send you to the human world and visit a family."

"Wait, wait, you want me to visit the human world?" Castiel asked not fully believing him. "I thought only the arcs were able to go." "Yes, you are correct but you are special." He pointed to his wings, they were still glowing. "What does this have to do with my wings?" "You see how they change color at the tips," Castiel opened his wings (being careful not to smack Chuck with them.) and the older man plucked a feather from the tip and held it in from of him. "You see how the color ombrès to black?" "Yes." "This represents that your power it's not like any one else's, strong." "Wait is their anyone else who has this?" "Well only the arcs possess this type of power." "Then how come I possess this even though I'm not an arc?" Chuck let out a long deep sigh, he looked at the ground and cupped the feather in his hands.

"Well you're going to be apart of my story..." He let go of the feather and watched as it floated with the gentle breeze. He looked the angel in the eyes and saw fear and confusion. He really wasn't sure if he was ready for this...

"What story?"

"You'll see when you are much more older." "Okay." He didn't want to question him as to why he couldn't tell him he was afraid that he would get mad at him for questioning his plans.

"Will I go alone?"

"Not exactly," He snapped his fingers and a small dark blue ball with gold detailing appeared in his hand. "I was going to wait until the end to give you this but since you asked I'll give it to you now."

He handed him the small ball and Castiel inspected it.

"Just rub it in your hands and once you feel it get hot let it sit in your hand."

Castiel followed his orders and when the ball got hot he held it in his palm. It wasn't hot enough to burn him so he was able to hold it, until it started to crack and small beams of light came from the cracks.

"What's happening?"

"Just-" "Whoa!"

The outer blue shell had been replaced with a small brilliant ball of light that levitated above the angle's hand. The both of them watched as the ball danced in the air before settling once again in the angels hand.

It bursted, and there appeared a small butterfly with bright blue wings. It fluttered it's wings a few times and flew onto cast's head.

"Hey where'd it go?"

Chuck held out his hand in front of the insect and it flew to his hand and landed on his index finger. He brought it down in between them both where Castiel could see it.

"This is my helper?"

"Yes."

"How?" Castiel asked still confused as to how this small little creature could help him. Chuck replied with a, "you'll see."

Castiel once again did not question him. The butterfly flew to Castiel's shoulder and fluttered it's wings.

"So are you ready?"

Castiel nodded his head.

"Okay you will need this-"

He snapped his fingers and a bag appeared in his hand along with a necklace that had a bright blue crystal. He handed the the bag to the angel and placed the necklace around his neck.

"This bag contains a journal and a writing utensil, I would like you to write what you see, hear, smell, basically anything. And a few other items that will help you along the way. Now the necklace, this stone will glow once you find the family and it will also glow if you are in danger. It will alert me and I will come to assist you. Also do you have your angel blade?"

"Yes, sir. And yes I do." Castiel replied nervously.

"And please take care of her and yourself." He point to the butterfly.

"Yes, sir." Once again he answered nervously.

"Okay this is it..." He snapped his fingers and the angel felt the same warmth from the ball of light that he used to come here. Again he felt the power surge through him, he closed his eyes and let the feelings take control. A loud ringing noise surrounded him and came to a sudden stop when a loud ring of a bell filled the air.

A gust of wind his hit face, he immediately opened his eyes. He was falling, falling into the unknown of the human world...

* * *

Thanks for reading! And what do you think should the butterfly's name should be? Requests are open! And have a wonderful day! :)! (Sorry if there were any mistakes.)


	2. Chapter 2

He opened up his wings and flew down. With in a few minuets he saw the first building top and flew towards it. Landing gracefully. He straitened out his shirt and combed his hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it.

A small thud from behind him caught his attention. He turned around and saw that it was his bag. 'Huh must've fallen off of me on the way down.' He picked it up and looped it around him self.

He looked around and saw the moon high in the sky hiding behind a cloud that was slowly passing by. Twinkling stars filled sky surrounding the moon. He walked towards the edge and leaned against the wall and looked down. To his surprise there were no people walking around just only a few stray cars driving around. He thought there would be more 'action' but no. There wasn't even any street lights!

'Strange..' He thought.

"Achoo!" Castiel quickly turned around startled and shouted

"Who's there!"

He saw a man in a dark corner far off to the right of him.

"Uh bless you...?"

"Thanks." The man came into view. He was tall and had some short dark brown combed to the side. He had on a black jacket with some jeans. Fear took over him as he came closer this was his first time he ever came in contact with a human. He didn't want to freak him out or mess up.

" Sorry I didn't mean to scare you but nice costume."

'Costume?' He thought, 'What does he mean?'

The man took a drink of something and offered some to him. The angel politely said 'no'. The man shrugged and drank the rest of it.

"Apparently this is supposed to be the best beer in town. But it tasted like someone blended trash and alcohol together and threw it in here." He shook the bottle threw it to the ground, Castiel watched as the glass shattered creating a loud noise.

'Beer...'

"So are you doing some kind of photo shoot?"

"No." Castiel replied.

"Then why are you dressed up?"

"What do you mean dressed up?"

"The wings." He pointed to his open wings.

The angel looked to his right and saw his black wing. He forgot to tuck them in.

"Uhh..." Was he supposed to tell him the truth? Or was going to play along. He tried to remember if Chuck said anything about telling anyone but he didn't. "Wait yeah photo shoot sorry I got confused."

"Don't worry it happens to all of us."

The man leaned against the wall and looked up at the night sky.

"Nice weather tonight right?"

"Yeah..."

A cool soft wind blew past them as they both looked into the night sky.

Castiel took this a chance to ask questions.

"Why is it so empty here?"

The man looked at him.

"Are you from here?"

"Nope."

"Okay, lately there has been a group a serial killers on the loose and they've been attacking people."

"So that's why..."

"Yeah, but I feel like it's something else cause after seeing the damage it doesn't look human..." The man trailed off and looked down at the city. "I hope I can help them..."

Castiel looked at him in confusion. What did he mean by that? Could he be another angle under cover? But there was no way he didn't feel any type of power coming from him. Or could he be apart of the family? He looked down at his necklace it wasn't glowing so it couldn't be. Or a monster...but it would've attacked him a long time ago. Theres something off about him...he could feel it but what?

"What's your name?"

"Ethan."

"What's yours?" Ethan asked keeping his focus on the town.

"Castiel."

"Huh, cool name."

"Thanks."

Ethan looked at his watch it read 10:57. With a sigh he got up and looked at the angel sadly.

"Well I guess this is it Castiel. Thanks for talking see you some- you know what let me give you this," He pulled out a pen and a small piece of paper from his jacket. He scribbled something down quickly and folded it and handed it to Castiel.

"Call if you need anything or if you just want to talk. Anyways thanks for listening."

The angel grabbed the piece of paper. "Thank you and you're welcome." Ethan smiled and walked away.

He disappeared into a stairway bulkhead. Quickly Castiel tucked his wings as soon as he left. He opened the paper there was a line of numbers and dashes.

"123-455-677. So this is a phone number." He folded the paper and stuffed it in his bag.

"So what ya think?" A small voice asked.

"It was great! Ethan was really-WAIT! Who said that!?" The angel looked around in every direction to find the source of the voice. Nothing was around him no was there.

"I like that Ethan guy!" The voice said again.

"Please show yourself!" Castiel pulled out his angel blade in defense.

"Whoa! Careful now I'm not going to hurt you!"

A butterfly flew right in front of the angel. He swatted the bug away and kept on looking around.

"Hey!"

The angel looked directly back at the colorful insect and squinted his eyes.

"Did you say that?"

"Yeah!"

"Ahhh!"

Castiel quickly backed away and pointed the blade at it.

"There is no way! You can't talk no animals can!"

"Whoa calm down!"

"But but how!?"

"Remember! I'm supposed to help you!"

"Wait-"

He squinted again and looked at the insect closely. His eyes widened when he realized that she was right he lowered his weapon and put it away.

"Wait your the butterfly that Chuck gave me! I completely forgot about you! But I didn't think you were able to talk! And how did you make the fall?" He quickly said.

"To answer the last question I simply 'flew' here kind of like how you guys fly to different places. So technically I teleported here!" The butterfly said happily.

"So you can do that cool..." He didn't believe it! There was no way that she could talk or do that.

Something was very off...

"So Chuck/God made you so were able to talk?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah..."

He really did not believe this at all!

Cause no animals that Chuck made were not supposed to talk at all! Not even the special ones like this one! Or maybe they were? He would have to ask his older brothers when he got back.

"Okay then where do we start?" The angel asked. The insect flew to his head.

"Alright giddy up!"

"What?"

"Do your flying teleporting thingy!"

"But wait where are we going!"

"Okay just think about the assignment!"

Castiel closed his eyes and

concentrated. 'This won't work.' He thought.

"Okay now fly!" The insect shouted.

He reopened his wings and they both disappeared into the unknown.

They reappeared in a poorly lit up abandoned parking lot in the middle of nowhere.

"Tada! We're here!" The butterfly cheered.

Castiel looked around in the new area in disbelief.

"This can't be it!"

"How?" The butterfly questioned.

"First this place is empty second it's completely dark!" He said irritated

"Well yeah it's night time! And this is the spot Cassie! Uh I mean Castiel yeah Castiel!"

'Wait did she say Cassie?' There was only one person who called him that...

"Gabriel! Is that you!?"

"Gabriel? Who's that?" She asked.

"Oh don't play dumb with me! Only one person calls me Cassie and that's you Gabriel! Now come out!"

The butterfly stopped moving and a strong white light took over the creature and enlarged into the size of a person.

" Well the jig is up! Heya there Cassie!"

Gabriel greeted.

"No don't 'heya there Cassie' me! Why are you here! And what do you want!" The younger angel demanded answers.

"Whoa calm down man! I was just only trying to help."

"You didn't answer my questions!"

"Geez! I just felt your presence here and I was like 'why is Castiel here?' So I flew to you to find you talking to someone so I morfed into your butterfly and hid behind the wall and listened. So I decided to help you and here we are now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and how were you able to get here?"

"Chuck sent me here on a assignment."

"But I thought only the arcs like me were allowed to go."

"He told me that my powers were different that I had powers like yours even though I'm not an arc. Because I was a part of his story."

"What story?" Gabe asked.

"I don't know."

"Strange."

"Wait how did you know about the assignment?"

"Just a guess." Gabriel shrugged.

"And where's the real butterfly?"

The older angel snapped his fingers and the insect appeared next to him.

"Hear she is!" The butterfly dashed to the younger angel.

"Can you talk?" Castiel asked. The creature just floated. "Okay we have a healthy normal butterfly. So what are you going to do?"

The older angel scratched his head.

"Well I was wondering if I could tag along with you."

"What about your mission?"

"You see I finished it within the first few hours. And I was supposed to stay here for three weeks to do it but I did some arc mojo and bam I was done!" He crossed his arms in satisfaction.

Castiel raised his eye brow in disbelief. "Really."

"Yeah!"

"Okay then if you get yelled at it's your fault."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"So did we actually land near the family?"

"I don't know, wait so he wants you to visit a family?"

"Yes."

"Strange." Gabriel said again.

"Do you think if we try again we will end up here?"

"We won't know unless you try."

Gabriel winked at his younger brother.

"Okay then you ready?" He asked the butterfly blankly not sure if she would understand. But she flew around in response.

"Okay you do understand! Let's go." He held out his hand, she flew to it.

"I will stay here so you can know if you are in the same spot."

"Sounds good."

With the sound of fluttering wings Castiel was gone leaving his brother staring at the ground where he once was.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you have a wonderful day and stay safe! :)!


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel reapeared on an empty dark road forest surrounded it. The trees towered over him in a haunting way casting long spider leg like shadows all over the cracked broken road.

But fear quickly turned to excitement when he realized that his brother's plan worked. Or at least he thought it did he wasn't to sure. But he would quickly find out.

He looked to the right of the road and saw nothing just never ending road is what it seemed like, trees, and darkness. On the other hand when he looked to his left, he saw a very faint yellow glow coming through some trees. "There," He said to himself. "There is where I want to go."

He started walking towards the light. With each step the excitement grew stronger along with a small amount of uneasiness that crept in the back of his mind. Ignoring it he only thought positive things to keep him going.

Within a few moments Castiel arrived at the spot. It was surrounded by bushes but the faint light seeped through. He stepped closer to the plants and took in a deep breath. Slowly he let it out and pushed through the bushes to only reveal the same parking lot where he started and his brother playing with his grace.

Frustration filled him.

"Really!" He shouted in disappointment.

"Castiel? Is that you?" His older brother called out.

"Yeah." He said while revealing himself from the bushes.

"Did it work?" The older angel asked. "What do you think?" Castiel answered coldly.

"Nope."

"Correct." Cas answered. "But I do think you are on to something Gabe." He explained. "Because I just realized the area is here but not at this parking lot because it just sent me further down which means."

"It's in the other direction that you came!" Gabe finished the thought.

"Exactly!" Castiel exclaimed.

"Let's go! Lead the way!" Gabe shouted. Castiel disappeared into the bushes once again but this time with his older brother following.

"I can't believe my dumb plan worked."

"Well that dumb plan was genius, I didn't even think of it. I was just going to at it blindly like looking for an invisible dog. I'm glad you came." Castiel explained.

"That's what big bros are for. And could you please slow down!" Gabe slightly shouted. "Huh," Castiel stoped walking and turned around. He saw that his brother was quite a bit behind him. "Sorry" He apologized, "I'm just excited."

Cas patiently waited for his brother to catch up.

"No it's alright just walk slower please."

"Noted."

They'd been walking on the dark shadow covered cracked up broken road for a while both not entirely knowing if this was the right way. Both hoped so.

"When will we get there?" Gabe asked like a child on a road trip waiting anxiously for the next location. "Not sure." Cas replied.

"Man! It is never ending and place is starting to give me the creeps." The younger angel ignored his elder brother's whining. But what he was saying was true this road did seem like it was never ending and the trees made it very disorienting cause they all looked the same in the moonlight.

"Do you think if we were to fly now it will bring us closer?." Gabe asked.

Castiel came to a stop causing the other man to bump right into him.

"You're right!" He held out his hand and Gabriel took it and held it tightly. "Next stop to the unknown once again. Hopefully where we need to go."

"Right!" Gabriel agreed.

Cas was about to fly until b.f flew in front of him. "I forgot about you!" He exclaimed. The butterfly flew to one of his shoulders. With a flutter of wings the three of them were on the move once again...

They both stood in front of a poorly lit multiple story brick building. "Hey, we made it!" Cas shouted. "Yeah I hope so." His brother replied. Castiel glanced over the area and the building. Each story seemed to be decorated in some a season theme from what Castiel could see. The first floor had blue doors and snowmen painted on the walls to represent winter. The second floor had pink doors and pink flamingos painted on the walls to represent summer. Lastly the third floor had green doors and sunflowers painted on the walls to represent the spring time.

Right next to the building stood a bright neon sign with the words Inter-Sleep Motel spread out in big pink cursive letters with yellow stars surrounding it. The parking lot was littered will all kinds of trash. Plastic shopping bags to fast food bags tumbling with the slight breeze. There were only about a handful of cars but this place seemed in the middle of nowhere tall trees surrounded the motel casting shadows over it.

"So how do we know which-"

"B.f!" The butterfly flew right in front of them both, the last thing they saw was B.f, a bright light, and everything went black.

"Castiel!" Gabriel called out.

"Ouch, my ear!" Castiel covered his ear. "I'm right next to you! Dumbo!"

"Where I can't see you."

"Huh?" Cas looked around himself and realized that he couldn't see Gabriel. He lifted his hand in front of his face he couldn't see it either. "I can't see you or myself."

Castiel claimed.

"What! Why is it so dark in here! Who turned off the moonlight!" The arc angel shouted. "No one did we are not on the road anymore."

"How do you know?" Gabriel questioned.

"Because I don't feel any power here." Cas explained.

Gabriel closed his eyes and focused on the space that they were in, he felt nothing too.

"Dang, you're right. So then where are we?"

"I don't know. All I know is that B.f brought us here." He explained.

"Wait are you talking about that blue butterfly?"

"Yeah." Castiel answered.

"Since when was her name B.f?"

"Right before we came here." Castiel said.

"Why B.f, does it stand for anything?"

"It was the only thing I could think of. And it stands for butterfly friend But it's not her permanent name so if you have any suggestions tell me. But more importantly how do we get out of here." Castiel explained his reason as to why he called her that.

"Okay, and to answer the last question I don't know!"

"Let me try this."

Castiel attempted to fly but couldn't for some strange reason his grace didn't want to work.

"Well that's out."

"What couldn't fly? So were stuck here!"

"Yep."

"Man, how DO we get out of here!"

Gabriel shouted in frustration.

"Calm down getting angry isn't going to help!"

The older angel let out a deep sigh, "your right what if we walk around? I know we can't see but it may help."

"Well it's the only thing that we can do. Give me your hand I don't want to lose you."

"I'll try." Gabriel moved his hand around until he ran into Cas' chest. "You found me this may sound weird but keep your hand there." Gabriel did what he was told. Soon enough he felt his younger brother's hand clasp his tightly.

"Okay ready." Castiel said.

"But before we leave let me try one more thing." Cas raised his eye brow in disbelief. Even through he knew his brother would not see him. "B.F GET US OUT OF HERE!" He screamed. "My ears!" "Oops sorry, should've warned you huh?"

"Yeah!" Cas shouted back.

The both of them stood there for a few moments. B.f appeared in front of them out of nowhere she was glowing a white color. Both of the angels were able to see her. "It worked!" Both men shouted in unison. All of the sudden everything around them turned white and they were finally able to see each other. But they still held eachother's hands just in case if anything happened.

The butterfly flew over to them, and landed on Castiel's head. A loud gust of wind could be heard. Suddenly they were in front of a bright pink door with the letter B and the number 35 printed on it.

Castiel looked too his brother and smiled. He smiled back. The both of them knew exactly where they were. They were right infront of their destination.

"So I guess this is it we are here."

"Yes but why couldn't she just teleport you straight here?" Gabriel wondered.

"Ya know I don't know but I'm glad she didn't."

"Why? It would've been easier."

"Because you came and helped out I would've been freaking out by now." Cas let go of his brother's hand and hugged him. "Thanks."

Gabriel was a little bit confused from his younger brother's explanation because with or out him he would've been fine. But he didn't think much of it and hugged his brother back. It had been a little while since he last hugged his brother and he had to admit it felt nice.

Castiel pulled away and stepped closer to the door Gabriel did the same. "You do the honors." Gabriel gestured towards the door. Castiel knocked on the door gently and stood back. A small click could be heard. The door swung open revealing a small child.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day! :)!


End file.
